Shelving systems and gondolas are used in retail environments to display goods for sale. It is often desirable to provide electrical power to the goods on the shelves or to features such as lighting or electronic vendor displays. This requires running numerous electrical wires to each shelf of the system or gondola, and the wires are typically bundled together. Bundled wires from all of the shelves are cluttered and obvious to the customer when viewing shelves, and present a disorganized and unpleasant appearance.
A solution for generally enclosing wire routings on shelf systems and gondolas is needed. Such a wire routing solution would preferably be quick and easy to install on existing shelf systems and gondolas.